


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by okayyydan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega mpreg, Alpha¡Harry, Alpha¡Liam, Alpha¡Luke, Alpha¡Zayn, Beta¡Calum, Beta¡Michael, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega¡Ashton, Omega¡Fem, Omega¡Louis, Omega¡Niall, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayyydan/pseuds/okayyydan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•The titles is from one direction's new song Home•</p>
<p>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p>
<p>Narry Story~ Niall is set up by his parents to be married and mated to the prince of England, which is far away from his home in Ireland. </p>
<p>Lilo Story~ Liam is harrys best friend and Louis meets Liam, because he is harrys tudor and they fell in love in this they are already mated.</p>
<p>(others will be founded through the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Niall, Can you come down here for a moment? Your father and I need to talk with you!" Niall's mother, Maura, calls for him. Niall sighs locking his phone before he pushes himself off of his bed "Yeah, coming mum!" He calls back, going downstairs slowly. He looks down at his feet as he walks down the stairs. 

His family is sitting in the lounge room by the time he got down there. His mother, father, brother, sister-in-law, and nephew all sitting on the loveseats and sofas. "Oh shit, is this some kind of intervention?" He chuckles, sitting across from his parents. 

Maura smiles and nudges her husbands arm with her own. "Not necessarily son, I'm sorry if you don't like our decision but it is for the best..." Bobby says, looking over to his son. Niall frowns a little "Has somebody died or something? Are we moving?" He asks quickly, glancing at his older brother.

Greg chuckles and shakes his head "No, nobody died... But" he sighs and looks to his father "Can I please just tell him already? I'm dying over here." He says quickly. Bobby nods and takes Mauras hand "The king of England's Son... Harry Styles, is looking for a mate. And Dad e-mailed him about you and Harry claimed that you were the one and he wants you to be his mate and the future princess of England. And the Luna of his pack obviously." He says smiling to his younger brother. 

Niall just started at him "H-He wants me as his mate? Why didn't you ask me about this father?" He asks, whimpering softly. Greg sighs and rubs his brothers back "He also wants you to have his pups, if that makes anything better." He says smiling. Niall stands up "I should have been notified if I'm getting the one who being sent off to England. 

Maura sighs and looks up at her son "I'm sorry Niall, but we know that you will love him. He really cares for you already! And he wants you on a plane there to meet him and begin your mating ceremony." Niall makes a little noise in the back of his throat before he closes his eyes and looks down at his feet "Do I have to?" He asks quietly. 

Bobby stares at his sons and stands up "Niall James Horan! You are going to England tomorrow and you are meeting your new mate! You're also going to eventually be carrying his pups and living happily with him for your life! And we all see you as much as we can! But we are not going to sit here an listen to you complain about mating with a very kind and very powerful Alpha! Now start packing!" He shouts the Last parts in his alpha voice. 

Niall whimpers and cries "Im sorry!" Before he quickly scampers upstairs. He hated when his father yelled at him, especially when he uses his alpha voice. He starts doing as his father said, starting to pack his things. "Why did he have to choose me?" He asks quietly, sniffling softly. He pulls his phone out and checks e-mails seeing a new message from the styles family 

'Dear Niall Horan,  
We cannot wait until you get here tomorrow night! Our son is more excited than we could ever be, to finally meet his mate. He's been searching everywhere and now that he's found you, he couldn't be happier. We have a few questions if you don't mind answering them now.  
Are you looking into having children any day soon? If so, how many would you like to have?  
Do you have any allergies?  
Do you have any medical situations that we need to deal with?  
Are you a virgin?  
Have you ever gone into heat?  
What size ring do you wear? Harry bought a size 11 just incase.

Just email us your answers, we'll see you tomorrow"

Niall couldn't believe what he'd read, some of which a bit personal. Children... Shit, they must be serious about having kids there. He'd always wanted kids but he just didnt know if he was ready for pups just yet. He sighs and grabs his laptop, setting up his email then starts typing his email

"Dear Styles Family, 

I want to answer your questions now rather than later so here they are. 

First off, yes of would love to have children someday, but since I'm seventeen, I do not believe I am ready just yet. But when the time comes, I would like 4 or 5 pups.  
I do have allergies, to pollen mainly during spring but I have contacts and nose spray sp that I cab breathe and see perfectly fine.  
5 months ago, I tore my acl and I had to get surgery, but i have healed though sometimes there is an ache, so I slow down.  
I am a virgin, I have never been knotted.  
I have gone into heat. My first started when I was 15. I get it every two months and it last for roughly a week. My next heat should be starting in two and a half to three weeks, if you were wondering.  
I wear a six ten or eleven, it depends on the time of year I suppose. Right now am currently wearing an eleven. 

If you have any more questions call me at 790-587-3846  
I suppose I will see you tomorrow"

He clicks send and continues packing, there's a knock at the door a few minutes later his dad walks in "Niall, I'm sorry for yelling, but I had to do it... You'll be happy with him."

Niall zips up his suitcases and sighs "I guess... I just emailed them back and they asked about my heat and if I want kids and my allergies and shit." He mumbles sitting on the bed "I hate when you yell like that at me.." He whispers, resting his hands in his lap. 

"I know, I'm sorry. But I had to Niall, I talked to harry himself and he said that he intends on you being pregnant before the year is up. Your wedding date is in three weeks as well." He says, patting his shoulder "You could get to bed son, you have a big day tomorrow." He says hugging him goodnight

Niall changes onto pajamas and curls up on his bed "Last time I'll be living in this bed and this room." He sighs, rubbing his stomach nervously "Good morning princess Niall." He mumbles


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall flies to England and is met by his future mate and he meets the family and Harry's castle friends and 'their family'

Niall was scared to be honest.. When he stepped foot into the airport and was lead away from his family to the private jet, he knew his entire life was changed forever. "I love you Ni, We'll see you in 2 weeks love!" His mum calls to him. Niall looks away with teary eyes and a simple wave as he is lead onto the plane "Ready for this Niall... You must please your alpha from here on out." He mumbles to himself, Louis, a cute young boy, smiles at him "I'm sorry about your family.. But Harry very much loves you, You'll be very very happy with him." 

Niall blushes a little bit and looks at him "Thanks, Mind i-if I ask w-who you are?" He asks shyly. Louis smiles and reaches out carefully to shake his hand "I'm a good friend of Harry's and his private tutor. If you have any questions, please ask me. The family sent me here so I can tell you about what will happen when we land. And Harry wants to hear your voice when we land. So you must call him as you are getting off of the jet." Niall sighs and nods and crosses his arms "How long will this flight be?" He asks, tapping his foot nervously once they are in the air. 

Louis looks at his watch and thinks "Probably between an hour to two." 

Niall slept through nearly the entire flight and when he woke there was only 20 minutes left until they land " Louis... Can-Can I ask you those questions now?" Louis smiles at the boys shyness "Sure. And by the way, I am a mated omega, he will be right next to Harry when we meet them in the lobby. Niall nods and thinks "When will Harry and I, like you know, erm- bond?" He asks fidgeting a little bit, he wanted to know how much time he had left to being a virgin and unbonded. He would belong to a man he hardly knew, A very powerful alpha, somebody who could dominate Niall in an instant. Niall shivered at the thought and blushes "Tonight I assume, Maybe tomorrow. I am not sure about that one, You will have to ask Harry, or I could text him?" Niall nods quickly to the second offer and runs his hands through his hair "No, erm, can you please text him.."

Louis texts Harry smiling 

Lou:  
Hey Haz, Niall wants to know if you were going to bond tonight after the ball. I'm sure he doesnt know about the ball either way. But he wants you to answer that.

Harry:   
Lou! It's wonderful that he is asking you things, tell him that we will bond tonight after our ball.

Louis smiles and rubs Niall's shoulder "Tonight, after the ball, you two will mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on social media and here is my snapchat: Pretendim.right or pretend.imright


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall lands in England, they go to the ball and they mate that evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw English is not my only language so if I have any spelling errors, I'm so sorry!

Niall runs his hand through his fringe and sighs softly "Here, there'll be a lot of paparazzi.." Louis says softly and hands him a pair of sunglasses. Louis smiles and helps him down the ramp "That's him." He whispers, seeing Niall start to look around. 

Harry smiles and starts walking to try and meet him halfway "Goodness, you are beautiful..." he whispers, hugging the Blonde tight "take these off, let me see those heavenly eyes." He says as he takes the glasses off of the somewhat surprised boy. Niall blushes at the handsome mans compliments "Thank you Alpha." 

Harry shakes his head "none of that, I'm Harry to you." He whispers, tilting his chin up, leaning down a bit to kiss him. He pulls back after a few seconds of cheering. Niall blushes again and nods, hiding his face in his chest 

Louis taps Harry's shoulder lightly "Your majesty, we have much to attend to back at the castle." He says respectfully. 

Harry nods and helps Louis out to a limousine "Lets go love. By the way Louis, after the ball make sure nobody is anywhere near the wing of my bedroom. I want Niall to be comfortable to be as loud as he'd like." He says softly, pulling Niall into his lap. Niall blushes and shakes his head in embarrassment "Why would I be loud? " he asks after Louis laughs a bit "I'm confused." 

Harry and Louis coo at the soon to be princess and packs Luna"Baby, we're bonding and mating tonight. I know you are a virgin and I would just fucking love if you were screaming my name as loud as you possibly could tonight." He whispers to him. Niall blushes impossibly redder and buries his face in Harry's chest. Harry chuckles "Promise you'll be loud if you need, want, or have to." Niall nods "promise."

\--

When the ball started Niall was extremely nervous. He was told by one of Harry's other friends that Harry is proposing at 10:28, right before it ends. At 10:30.

Harry smiles and kisses his cheek "What are you thinking about beautiful?" He asks, resting his hands above Niall's belt. He rubs the soft skin or his abdomen and kisses his cheek.

Niall sighs peacefully "Hmm.... about you, we're mating in 20 minutes." He says quietly, looking up at a large, beautiful clock. Harry smiles and pulls away "Speaking of which, it is 10:27."  
Harry calls everyones attention then he smiles at his father's proud smile. 

Niall watches him curiously and bites his lip. Harry smiles and slowly gets down on one knee and pulls out a little box. "H-Harry..." he mumbles, Harry shushes the teary eyed omega and lays the box in his hand "Niall Horan... will you be my omega? My princess, husband, and soon our Luna?" He asks softly.

Niall nods quickly, getting down on his knees and hugs him tight, kissing him softly. "Yes, yes, yes alpha." He giggles as Harry slips the ring on his finger. The entire room bursts out in laughter and cheers .

\--

Louis leads Niall and Harry's to Harry's bedroom "Nobody else is anywhere near this wing of the castle sir. Have a wonderful night, prince... and princess." He ads on then turns around and goes down the hallway. 

Nial smiles and nuzzled Harry's jaw with his nose, nearly standing on his toes. "Harry, my heat is supposed to start two days before the wedding. My heat lasts 5 or 6 days." Harry growls at the thought of Niall's heat. "We'll change the date of our wedding then. Sooner or later? I prefer sooner." He says, kissing him softly

Niall looks up at him and smiles "Is this your room?" He asks looking around, Harry nods and picks Niall up by his thighs, the younger boy being much too light for his liking. He was definitely going to change that. He chuckled at the little noise the Omega makes before he carefully lays him down on his bed. Niall smiles up at him and nuzzled his nose "Knot me." He whispers, though its barely heard by Harry \- Once both boys were naked, Harry had Niall laid out and he was between his legs. He was prepping the little omegas hole, kissing his thin thighs occasionally. "Hazza" he whimpers quietly "I-im ready." He says quietly Harry smiled and pulls his fingers out and kisses over the sensitive skin. Niall moans shakily at that and looks up at him nervously. Harry smiles and pulls the little boy impossibly close, he lines his Dick up to Niall's entrance and carefully presses in. Niall moans out, a loud, high moan of Harry's name. His Dick was probably to size around of his wrist and probably 10. Inches Harry smiles and slowly starts moving "Fuck baby, you're do tight." Niall moans and clenches around his finances dick. After a few minutes, Niall's a loud moaning mess beneath Harry "Oh! Oh! Harry, p-please knot me! N-need your knot!" He cries, his back arching off the bed. Harry moans at Niall's words and pulls both of his legs over his shoulders, bottoming out inside of his mate "fuck baby boy, I'm almost there." He grunts out, smacking Niall's ass, perhaps a bit top hard when the little omega whimpers and shakes his head. Niall cums when Harry does, the alpha slowing down as he bites down on the perfect spot between his should and neck. Niall curls his toes and throws his head back, he tugs on Harry's hair "Fuck!" He cries out when Harry moves a bit too fast to put Niall's legs down. Harry apologizes instantly "I'm sorry pretty boy." After a few minutes when they're comfortable and Harry and Niall are still tied together and Niall sighs happily, feeling like Harry's Dick wouldn't stop flowing cum inside his little body. "Alpha...w-why did Y-You h-hit me?" He asks shakily, not daring to look up at him. Harry blushes "A lot of omegas like being spanked during sexual intercourse. I did it too hard and I'm sorry for hurting you love..."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media!  
> Instagram: cry.me.a.riverr and  
> Http.vintagelife  
> Wattpad: Ashhhh_14
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think that this will be a big hit or anything, but no hate and if you like comments are appreciated! This is my first story on Arciveofourown and I'm still figuring out how it works.


End file.
